


So... you play me?

by torrin_storm2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amused Loki (Marvel), Confused Loki (Marvel), Confused Thor (Marvel), Confused Tony, Gen, My First Fanfic, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrin_storm2/pseuds/torrin_storm2
Summary: this is my first fic. please no hate. this is basically a one shot in which tom hiddleston and chris hemsworth end up running in to thor Loki and Tony stark. hilarity ensues





	So... you play me?

"brother, why must you be so childish?" loki asked his brother, thor, who was currently obsessing over a golden retriever puppy. "it's not my fault he's so adorable!" thor whined. "look at him brother, he likes me!" "yes, i can see that." loki said, rolling his eyes, though he'd never actually admit to it, he actually found himself growing attached to the puppy that thor was currently playing with. suddenly, loki was pulled from his thoughts when someone bumped into him.

 

"terribly sorry..." the man who bumped him said, looking directly at him. "oh good lord, you're real.." the man said.

 

"of course i am, mortal." loki snipped at him.

 

"tom! there you are!" another man said, running up to tom, one that looked far to much like thor for loki's liking.

 

"chris! you'll never guess who i just bumped into!" tom said, a mischievous smile spreading across tom's face. one that loki found to be not unlike his own.

 

"who?" chris asked, looking around, clearly being sarcastic. it was that moment that loki decided that he liked these two, though he'd never admit it.

 

"loki, rightful king of jotunheim, god of mischief, prince of asgard, odinson." tom formally introduced. "oh, and the big blonde oaf back there playing with the puppy is Thor, God of thunder, king of asgard, also odinson."

 

just as tom had finished speaking, tony stark walked up.

 

"hey, reindeer games!" he shouted. "umm, am i seeing double?"

 

loki looked at tony, a confused look on his face.

 

"the guy in front of you plays you in the films." tony answered, doubling over in laughter.

 

thor, who was still playing with the puppy, looked up and said, "even i knew that brother. mr. hiddleston, a pleasure to meet you."

 

"likewise, thor." tom responded politely.

 

"i cant believe you didnt know that." tony said laughing harder. "you, Mr. I Know Everything 'Cause I'm a God!"

 

"anthony edward stark!" tom barked, clearly unimpressed with the billionaire's immature behaviour. "you're an adult! start acting like one! or i will personally find a way to put itching powder in all of your suits, dress suits and iron man suits."

 

chris looked at tom like he'd grown a second head and loki was trying desperately to hold back his laughter. 

 

"so... you play me?" loki asked tom.

 

"i do indeed." tom responded. "thor, the puppy's yours, i'll buy it for you. i deal with this from chris all the time, it's best just to let them wear themselves out."

 

"i'll keep that in mind." loki said, smiling.

 

"until next time, oh great god of mischief." tom said, before walking off.

 

one thing was certain, loki would never, ever, forget that day.


End file.
